1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known in recent years an imaging apparatus performing HDR (High Dynamic Range) shooting which compensates for an insufficient dynamic range of an imaging element (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-204952, for example).
The imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-204952 performs HDR shooting that generates composite image data by compositing a plurality of image data acquired by continuously shooting (imaging for a plurality of times) the same subject while changing an exposure value (EV).